You Must be KITTEN Me
by onewritestofillemptiness
Summary: Emma was lonely. They all left her.. her son, her parents, the town. She realized she has strange feelings for the Mayor, which she could never act on. She finds a kitten who flips her world upside down. Regina sees Emma in a whole new light.. is it all because of a kitten? *Swan Queen*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own OUAT. Though It would be rather cool.**

**Warning: Swearing. **

* * *

Wake up.

Get dressed

Grab a coffee

Go to work.

It was a normal day for Emma. She was dressed in her usual red leather jacket and black skinny jeans. Her hair naturally curled, its length running down her back. She picked up her phone, placing it into her back pocket. Ever since Neverland, she has been lonely. Henry, regretting leaving his adoptive mother, moved back in with Regina. They spent their days catching up, and Emma kept her respectable distance. Knowing that she did take Henry away from Regina in the first place, it was her turn to have him back. Of course they visited each other mostly every day; Emma would run into Henry on the streets. On Thursday and Sunday nights they will go out the Granny's for dinner. Emma always put on the brightest smiles when seeing her son and the Mayor every week. She had to, even if sometimes it was forced. Emma couldn't help it... She was lonely.

Snow and Charming left her to have a baby, moving to another house across town. Leaving the apartment to Emma, leaving her alone.

After a while she just accepted it.

"Everyone leaves eventually.." Emma whispered to herself, as she walked out of the apartment. Locking the door behind her.

The warm spring air hit her face, making the decision to walk to the station today.

Maybe today will be a good day.

* * *

Emma was wrong. This day could not be any worse. It was completely and utterly boring. Emma leaned back in her office chair, aiming at the dart board.

The sound of heals clicking against tile, made Emma straighten her posture.

"Miss Swan, I highly doubt that is working." Regina glared at Emma, hands set on her own hips. She made her way towards the Blonde, leaning against the metal desk.

Emma smiled politely at the Mayor, her eyes ranking down the Queen's form. A blush hot on her cheeks as she glance back at the Mayor, seeing a noticeable smirk on her lips.

"..I was just taking a break _Madam Mayor.." _The title rolling off her tongue, sounding sweet to Regina's ears. Regina pushed away the feeling that made her heart flutter, glaring at the blonde once again.

"Get back to work." Regina growled, storming out of the office. Emma's smile dropped, the sinking feeling settling in her stomach.

"_Way to go Swan" _ Emma whispered angrily at herself.

* * *

Emma, around 3pm, got a call from Archie. The therapist went off explaining how his dog was missing.. for the third time this week, and it was only Thursday.

"CALM THE F—calm down Archie." Emma huffed into the phone, as she listened to Archie crying into the phone.

"ARCHIE!"

Nothing, no response from the crying therapist.

"FINE! I will go find your dog!"

The crying stopped.

"Oh thank you Sheriff Swan." Then he hung up.

Emma sat their stunned, confusion over ridding her senses.

"fucking _dog … and his therapist!" _She muttered to herself as she left the station.

* * *

The roads were empty, as were the streets. Neither a car nor a person in sight. Emma was crouched, sneaking a look into the backyards of the citizens of Storybrooke. She was covered head and toe in dirt and various plants, that she tripped on occasionally. A smudge of dirt was across her face, on her nose. Which was in her line of sight.

"I am seriously going to kill this fucking dog when I find him!" Emma growled, clenching her fists tightly together.

She clawed her way out of the bushes, returning to the side walk. Continuing her search to the next house.

The sound of heels clicking on the pavement drew her out of her rage. Turning to spot The Mayor once again, glaring at her.

"Miss Swan!" Regina growled, closing in on Emma. Her mocha brown eyes burning holes into Emerald.

"What!" Emma was done, if the Regina was here just to yell at her.. she had better things to do.

The tone of the blonde caught the Mayor off guard, her glare faltering slightly. She took in Emma's appearance, eyes catching sight of the angry red marks on her chest, arms and face. Regina reached out and grabbed the Blondes arms, running her fingertips over the angry red scratches, noticing some were bleeding.

Emma stiffened in the Mayors hold, glancing down at herself for the first time. Rose thorns stuck out of the Blondes arms and clothing, along with various amounts of twigs. Which caused the scratches all over her.

She glanced up at the Mayor, taking in her expressions. Regina's head was down cast, her eyes still trained on the scratches. She quietly ran her fingertips over and over again on the marks. Concern was very evident on her features.

"Emma.. What happened." Regina whispered. The Sheriff was taken aback from Regina's tone, and the title she was called. Sure, they have become closer over the past months since Neverland.. but Regina still refused to call her Emma. It was always Miss Swan, or Sheriff Swan.

It made the blondes heart figuratively jumps right out of her chest and into the Mayors hands… willingly.

"I was finding Pongo.." Emma gritted out, pushing the feelings down.

Regina backed away from the Blonde, realizing how close they were together. She fixed her posture, returning a glare at Emma.

"Well _ Miss Swan _You did not show up for Dinner.. Henry was greatly disappointed." **and so was I** Regina admitted to herself.

_**Shit it was Thursday.. **_Emma scowled at herself

Emma finally looked up at the sky, taking in her surroundings. The sun was setting, casting a glow upon the houses around her. She had not realized how late it gotten…

"Fuck I am sorry Regina. I did not even realize it!" Emma pouted, her Emerald eyes glancing up at Regina.

The Mayor visibly softens, seeing the blonde's eyes. The sight warmed her heart.

**Stupid heart.** Regina thought, as her heart picks up its pace as she stared into Emma's eyes.

The Mayor fixed her features and posture, sending the Blonde a glare.

"If you see that this happens again, Miss Swan. I will be canceling our Dinners.. I do not want you disappointing Henry again." The Mayor snarled, as she stormed off.

"Nice going Swan… Again." Emma whispered sadly.

She was left once again, lonely… looking for a dog.

* * *

Emma Swan was wondering aimlessly around town, the night sky descended upon her. She went to the docks, sitting on the bench. _Their bench. _Her feet ached from the hours of walking, as did the small scratches on her body.

Creaks from the footsteps behind her caught her attention.

She quickly turned, hoping to see Regina.. and maybe apologize.

There was a small bark.

**Fuck.**

Archie and Pongo stood in front of the bench, with guilty faces.

"You found him?" Emma whispered, scared that if she talked louder she would skip normal and just scream. She glared at the dog, who whined pathetically.

"Uhm.. Yeah. Listen Emma, I may have found him hours ago.."

"WHAT!" Emma screeched, throwing calm out the window. Actually over the deck and into the waters below.

"… I am sorry, I forgot to inform you." Archie kept his gaze down, not brave enough to look the enraged Sheriffs eyes.

"YOU. FORGOT. TO. FUCKING. INFORM. ME!" Her voice echoing into the night, which caused some house lights in the far distance to pop on.

" I am sorry… I was just so happy that he came back." Archie stated. Emma didn't hear a word, she walked away. Her angry stomps, creaking the deck.

* * *

The walk back to her apartment was quiet. Angry tears rushed down her face, wiping them with the back of her dirt covered hand. She felt used, she felt Angry. For hours she was alond, searching for that _dog. _She missed dinner with her son, for fuck's sakes!

She was not angry.

She was pissed.

The street lamps above her casted a glow that lead her home, she just hope she could make it home in time to watch Grey's Anatomy. Pulling her phone out of the back of her pocket, she checked the time.

7:59 pm.

She still had time, she breathed a breath of relief. She slowed down her angry jogging, taking a deep breath. The sound of crickets chirping met her ears, making her smile. Though, the sound of rustling of bushes was not as pleasant.

"Who is there." Emma turned towards the small bush, pushing some of the branches out of the way.

_Meow._

**What the fuck? **

A small kitten sat staring up at her, its green eyes catching hers. Emma took in its appearance; it was all black except for an orange spot that covered its right eye and ear. It crawled out of the opening in the bush, crawling onto Emma's leg.

"Uhm.." Emma stared down at the kitten, bringing her hand down slowly to pet the its head softly.

_Meow._

Emma glanced around, seeing no one who could possibly lose it. She lifted the furry kitten into her lap, watching as it purred. Pushing itself against Emma's arms and hands. It caught sight of the small marks on her arm, glancing curiously up at her.

Stepping over to the closest mark on her arm, the kitten licked.

The rough tongue of the kitten, cleaning the dried blood off Emma's arm. Continuing on to the next.

"Are you a vampire cat?" Emma exclaimed, watching the Kitten closely. As it finished cleaning all the ones it could reach, it settled back into Emma's lap.

Purring instantly.

Emma rolled her eyes at the creature, but her heart warmed softly at the caring creature.

"I guess you can come home with me.." She picked up the kitten fully, placing it softly in her arms.

Emma looked around, seeing no other kittens.

It was left alone… just like her.

* * *

**Should I continue? **

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own anything. If I did all my OTP's would canon.**

**sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

A soft pawing on rosy cheeks woke Emma up. Little purring, sounding like a small engine, vibrated in her ears that was causing Emma to smile lightly.

"Hello kitten.." Emma whispered whilst petting the small fur ball. The kitten pushed up, rubbing its dark fur against Emma's fingers, purring louder.

Emma glanced over checking the time.

"6:45 am! Fuck! Dude we don't get up this early... I didn't think this time exists" Emma glared at the kitten, putting on her best **don't fuck with me face**.

_Meow_.

She instantly softened.

"Fine I guess I'll get up. I have to get you food today anyway"

Emma jumped out of bed after putting the kitten on her pillow, who kept looking expectantly at her.

"What? Do you want to come with me?" Emma teased, a smile evident in her face.

_Meow_.

The kitten climbed down from the pillows, crawling towards the blonde.

"I am going to take that as a yes... Good thing we are just going to the pet store."

Emma placed the kitten on top of her chest, it fitting perfectly on top of her boobs. The kittens hind paws placed in the cleavage of her shirt.

"hmm convenient" Emma snickered as she mentally added another reason onto her **'why boobs are useful** ' list.

* * *

Emma entered the pet store, glancing around for the owner.  
"Hello? Anyone here?"

The store was small, separated into sections for each type of animal. Aquatic, Birds, Dogs, Rodents, Dragons, Reptilians, etc.

"Helloooo" Emma walked around the store, looking for the tiny fur ball section.

_Meow._

Emma stopped, glancing down at the fur ball in-between her breasts.

"Yes?" Emma raised her eyebrow looking expectantly at the kitten. It's nose raised, pointing into the air, sniffing around.

"I am so sorry! You must be so hungry" Emma glances around looking for the cat food aisle, laughing quietly to herself as her stomach growls also.

"I guess I forgot to feed myself too"

Emma walked around the store, scanning the shelves. Coming across bags and bags of cat food.

"What the fuck man, what one do I get?"

"Uhm May I help you Miss—Sheriff Swan?" The pet shop employee squeaked, his short stature and bucked teeth made him look like a mouse. He was dressed in a _blood orange _overcoat with a red beanie hanging off his head.

"Oh my fucking god…" Emma gasped, her eyes widening comically large.

"Excuse me?" He tilted his head to the side, furrowing his thick eyebrows.

"Are you Jaq?" Emma could feel the excitement overflowing her senses.

"Yes I am?" Jaq seemed unsure, question why the towns Savior knew his name. He has never met Emma, nor interacted with most of the Charming family. Though he did see 'David Nolan' at the Animal Shelter on most occasions, yet they barely spoke a word.

Emma squealed.. Yes actually squealed. Disturbing the kitten who had snuggled deeper in-between her cleavage, sleeping. The small kitten hissed up at the blonde, a little pissed at being woken up.

"I am sorry.. But Oh my actually god! You are one of Cinderella's mice-friends… aren't you?" Emma was rocking back and forwards on the soles of her feet, anxiously.

"Yes I am.." He stated proudly, fixing his slouched posture into a straight figure stance "..Cinderelly—rella. Sorry.. Cinderella. We became friends when she came to the palace, with my brother Gus. Who actually owns this store with me."

"This is so cool! In uhm.. Outside of Storybrooke, there is three different movies of 'this world' Disney version of Cinderella's tale… And I may have watched in more than a couple hundred times when it came out. I just can't believe I am meeting you… I am so sorry I am rambling." Emma's glace fell to her feet, shifting nervously.

"It is quite alright Sheriff Swan… So what brings you to my shop?"

"Fuck, Oh yeah!.." Emma shot a quick glance down at the kitten, who once again was fast asleep in her cleavage. ".. I need cat supplies"

Jaq walked into the cat aisle, standing beside Emma.

"Well how old is your cat. It's a need to know to determine what kind of supplies and food it shall need."

_Meow._

Jaq's eyes followed the small noise, landing at Emma's boobs.

"Oh.." His eyes shot straight up, staring above and beyond the Sheriffs head. ".. I am terribly sorry.. I didn't mean to look there.. Please do not arrest me" Jaq squeaked, a blush covering his whole face.

"Oh it's fine. I am just surprised you didn't look there in the first place and notice the fur sticking out between my boobs." Emma smiled softly at the man. She reached down pulling the kitten out, it meowing softly. The kitten fit perfectly in the palm of Emma's hand, it's bright green eyes blinking up at Emma.

_Meow._

"Oh she is beautiful." Jaq reached out and soflty pet the kitten's head.

"She?"

"Oh do you not know what it's gender?" Jaq looked shocked.

"I, uh, found her yesterday in the bushes. I don't know what kind of breed or the gender is.." Emma gave a weak smile, kind of embarrassed on not knowing.

"Well I can find that out for you." Jaq smiled, carefully taking the kitten from Emma and bringing her over to the counter.

* * *

After a half of hour of searching, Jaq finally found what he thought was close enough to the type of breed the kitten was. He described her as a Maine Coon cat, also finding out the kitten was a girl. Jaq and Emma spent most of the morning finding kitten appropriate toys and supplies. Picking out an emerald green cat bed, small toys that she would chase around the room, and finally a collar.

"So I need her name to put on her collar for when she is older.."

"Oh I didn't name her yet.. fuck ." Emma chewed on the inside of her cheek, thinking.

"Well Sheriff Swan… take a few days and come back when you find out her name" Jaq smiled softly, packing up all the supplies Emma bought. Handing it over the counter to her.

"Thank you Jaq.. for everything. I really appreciate it." Emma glanced down at the kitten, still stuck between her boobs.

Throwing all her bags in the back of her Yellow bug, carefully. Making a few trips because fuck ..that cat food is heavy.

"Okay ummm Spot?" Emma was pacing, if she kept it up she would be wearing holes into her flooring. The kitten sat on the floor, eating her small bowl of kitten food.

".. How about Dot?"

"..Blackie?"

"HOLY FUCK HOW HARD CAN THIS BE!" Emma yelled, her hands going to her hair. Pulling gently.

_Meow._

"..sorry."

"How about FLUFFY MCSNUGGLES!... Oh my fucking god.. I can't believe I just suggested that.. that alone said those words."

After an hour of coming up with names, Emma fell back on to her couch with the kitten on the chest.

"I give up.. I am so fucking glad I didn't name Henry. Who knows what kind of name I would of gave him" Emma muttered to herself, whilst flipping on the tv. Turning on a 2 Broke Girls rerun.

"Come on my unnamed kitten, let's see what these girls are getting up to" Emma laid back, her feet resting against the table, and her chin against her neck.

"**Jackpot, this place is a freaking cat factory" **

"**And their alive how refreshing"**

"**There is like 45 kittens in this box"**

"Okay why do tv shows somehow connect with your current personal life..This is just weird" Emma watched as Max (2 Broke Girls) walked into the room with a box of kittens in her hands, sitting down with them.

"Max is so fucking awesome"

_Meow._

Emma glanced down at the kitten on her chest, it's green eyes looking expectantly up at her.

"Yes?" The kitten crawled up, lightly licking Emma's nose.

"WAIT! Do you like the name Max?"

_Meow._

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! You are totally a Max. Ya know, cause you like laying on my boobs… and she well has some" Emma smirked, switching at looking at the Max on her chest and the Max on the tv.

**Yeah Max is a good name.**

* * *

**please review :) **

**Tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own OUAT. **

**Sorry for the long wait. I have been dealing with a serious case of writers block. I hope I can overcome it soon, and update all my fics. Please be patient :)**

**This is a shorter chapter then others, but I hope you like it.**

* * *

Repeated knocking against the door woke Emma up this morning. The rough raping of knuckles against hard wood, pounding through her ear canals.. Emma grudgingly pulled herself off the couch she fell asleep on last night.. She walked halfway to the door before realizing she forgot something…or someone.

"Max!"

Emma threw open the front door without looking at whoever was there. She stormed back through the apartment, glancing around her bedroom.

"Max?" Emma called out, searching for her missing Kitten. She crawled on her hands and knees, looking under her bed. Her eyes were glazed slightly over, worried for the kitten she grown to love.

"Uhm Miss Swan?"

Regina.

Her usual tone was replaced with something filled with concern. Emma snapped her head around, catching the Mayors eyes. Regina stood in the doorway, hands placed on her hips. Her eyebrows arched in a perfect glare.

**Fuck she looks hot.**

"Oh Hey Regina.." She smiled sheepishly, pulling herself off the ground.

"Who is Max?"

Meow.

"Fuck! Where is that Kitten." Emma whipped her head around, trying to find the source of the sound. Finding none.

"Miss Swan?"

"She is In my care for only a few days and I lost her!"

"Miss—"

"I CANT FUCKING BELIEVE IT"

"EMMA!"

Emma stopped moving and shouting, once again looking at the Mayor.

"What?" Emma honestly didn't care about what Regina had to complain about. She was only worried for the tiny fur ball, who seemed to be lost in the apartment.

Regina stepped forward, only an inch away from the Blonde. She slowly wrapped her arms around her neck, placing her hands at the back of Emma's neck.

**Oh my fucking god. What is she doing? I do not think I am mentally prepared for this. Her lips look so soft and inviting**.. Emma was practically freaking out.

Regina smiled softly at the Sheriff.

Emma took in account the small pink blush that spread upon the Mayors cheeks. Her forearms lay on Emma's shoulders, unintentionally pulling her closer.

**Kiss me before I die.. or faint. Did is get hot in here?**.. Emma thought hopefully to herself.

Regina lifted a weight that Emma didn't know was there from the back of her sweater. Her lips dangerously close the Sheriffs.

_Meow_.

"Max!" Emma exclaimed, watching as Regina pulled out the kitten from behind her back. Out of her sweater hood. The small fur ball blinked up at the mayor, before turning towards the Blonde.

_Meow_.

Emma reached out, plucking the kitten from Regina's hands. Throwing Max against her chest, holding her close. Max instantly cuddled further against Emma, soaking up the attention she was getting.

"Do not scare me like that again, Young Lady!" Emma scolded, kissing the top of the kittens head.

"Miss Swan… are you crying?" Regina once again stepping into Emma's personal space. Reaching up to quickly wipe away the silent tears falling from Emma's face. Realizing what she done, Regina backed away from the crying Sheriff.

"No definitely not Madam Mayor.. There is just a small branch in my eye… No biggie" Emma sniffles, rocking the kitten back and forth.

Emma placed Max in her cleavage, smiling when she immediately closed her emerald eyes similar to the blondes. A soft purring rolling out from her mouth as she settled down. Emma stared at the kitten, watching her nose twitch as her whiskers came in contact with the skin of Emma's chest.

She must have been standing there, rocking the kitten back and forth for a long period of time.. when Regina finally pulled her out of her trance.

"Uh Miss Swan?"

Emma hummed in acknowledgment, not bring her eyes up to meet the brunette.

Regina stepped closer, placing a finger under the blondes chin. Lifting Emma's eyes to meet her own.

Emerald green eyes met mocha brown.

Regina scanned over the blondes features, seeing the eyes glazed over and wild. Concern unexpectedly flooded over the Mayor, crashing into her like a tidal wave. Regina tried to shake the feeling, but no matter how hard she tried the need to hold the blonde sheriff was overwhelming..and too hard to ignore.

So she leaned in.

Regina leaned in wrapping her arms around Emma's back, being careful of the kitten tucked in the blondes chest. She pulled her closer, having the sheriff flush against her.

Emma stiffened at first, not knowing what was going on. The smell of flowers and cinnamon with a hint of apples from the Mayors perfume instantly relaxed her. Emma, with her hands still placed on her own chest, leaned into the embrace. Placing her head in the crook of Regina's neck. Emma felt Regina's hand run up and down her back, creating a soothing pattern.

**Why is she doing this… Fuck! Does she like me?** Emma thought to herself.

The thump of Regina's heartbeat stayed in tune with Emma's. Regina, seeing the blonde reacting so emotionally, made her heart clench. She has only seen Emma look so distraught and worried when Henry was trapped in the mines…. and for a brief second when she was with Tinkerbell.

**But why did she look so sad when I was with Tinkerbell… No she cant.. **Regina battled the thoughts in her head.

Emma pulled her head out of the crook of Regina's neck, slowly opening her eyes. Regina's arms uncontrollably tightened slightly around her...afraid to loose contact.

The Sheriff stared deeply into the Mayor's eyes, getting lost in Mocha depths. Unconsciously biting her lower lip between white teeth.

Both afraid of the feelings that were buried deep in the pits of their stomachs. Both wanting to have those feelings rise and completely consume them.

"Miss Swan.." Regina whispered, her warm breath washing over the Blondes face. Sending a shiver right down Emma's back. She leaned in a little closer, her gaze shifting to Emma's lips.

"Regina…" The name fell out of the Sheriffs mouth in a breath of air. Emma lifted one hand away from the kitten, moving it to the top of the Mayors chest. Feeling her wild heartbeat against her palm, before moving it up to her neck. Their lips only inches apart, warm breaths slightly blowing onto one another.

**Please lean in… I do not think I can do it myself. **Emma begged, trying to will Regina to make that final step. To close the gap between them.

_Meow._

* * *

**_Please review _**


End file.
